Smile
by BurntPancakes
Summary: You know that I'm crazy. I do what I want when I feel like it. But... You said hey and since that day, you stole my heart and you're the one to blame. My name is Cana. And yours is Bacchus. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey Lucy!" Cana cheered, "Come have a drink with me!" She waved her beer in the air, not really caring when some of her beer dribbled down the sides of her cup. After all, she had many other barrels of beer anyways. Speaking of which… "Why am I drinking out of a cup anyways?" Cana muttered to herself. She picked up one of her many barrels of beer and happily began gulping it all down.

"Hey Ice Stripper. Were you the one who drank my hot sauce?" Natsu shouted from across the room.

"Why would I want your stupid hot sauce? Besides, anything you touch is disgusting anyways," Gray yelled back.

"Gray drank your hot sauce? Then he must be the one who ate my strawberry cake!" Erza stood up on a table. "Gimme my cake back!" she shouted at Gray.

"I never ate your cake! Why would I want your stupid cake?" Gray shouted.

"Don't call my precious cake stupid!" Erza unsheath her sword, running towards Gray, causing him to freak out and run into Elfman.

Elfman yelped and bumped into Evergreen. "Why do you always yell about being a man if you're going to be pushed around?" she screamed at Elfman. "That's right!" Elfman stood up to face Gray, "I'm a man." he yelled.

Natsu laughed from across the room, "Beat down the Ice Freak, Elfman! This is great! Don't start yet. I wanna join in, too!"

And the brawl started.

Cana loved guild life. Reading fortunes every day, watching fights every day, sometimes joining in the fight…. More importantly, she loved the amount of free booze she gets every day. She laughed loudly when Gray threw his underpants in Natsu's face and put down her now empty barrel of beer and picked up her second barrel.

"My baby girl!" Gildarts butted in, "Wanna give your dear father a bit of your beer?"

"No. Fuck off old man," Cana grumbled, pushing Gildarts away.

"Aw… but sweetheart…."

"Old man… don't take it personally. I don't share my booze with anyone." she said.

"But you share with Gray!"

"Wait no I don't. Why is Gray drinking my booze?" she mumbled, "Gray! Why the fuck are you drinking my booze?" she yelled at Gray.

"Well you have so much booze! Saves me money from having to buy my own!" he yells back while kicking Natsu in the stomach, knocking him down for a moment. Gray used the moment to take a sip of beer.

"Don't drink my booze!" Cana roared, hurling some cards towards Gray, joining into the brawl.

"Gray drank Cana's beer. Gray ate Natsu's hot sauce," Erza muttered.

"I did not eat Flame Brain's hot sauce," Gray yelled, "I don't even like hot sauce."

Erza wasn't listening, "And that means… Gray! You did eat my beloved strawberry cake!" she came in conclusion.

"I said that I didn't eat the hot sauce," Gray shouted. Erza wasn't listening, running towards Gray and swinging her katana around. "I didn't eat your strawberry cake either," Gray shrieked when Erza swung at Gray.

"Hahaha," Cana laughed, "Serves you right for drinking my booze." She sauntered back to her booze, only to find Gildarts trying to serve himself a cup of her booze.

"My booze," Cana shouted, running faster than she had ever run. She pushed Gildarts off his seat. "That's my booze. Don't touch my booze, asshole." She gathered her barrels of booze and moved to another table.

"Enough!" Master Makarov jumped onto the bar counter, "I don't want to have to pay for guild hall repairs again."

"Popsicle! Watch out, here I come!" Natsu cackled as he sprinted towards Gray, "Fire Dragon… Wing Atta-"

"I said enough!" Master Makarov enlarged his fist and punched Natsu, effectively sending Natsu out of the guild hall… through the wall.

Cana laughed harder and gave Master a huge thumbs up. When Cana first arrived at Fairy Tail, Master Makarov offered a place for her to call home and people for her to call family. For that, Cana has always thought of Master Makarov as more of a father than Gildarts. She needs to get use to Gildarts before being able to call him her father. To get use to Gildarts, maybe she needs more time and maybe more space.

"Cana, my lovely daughter, have a drink with Papa," Gildarts grinned at Cana merrily, marching over to where Cana sat.

"No!" Cana kicked Gildarts in the head, "I don't wanna have a drink with you. And that better not be my beer!"

Gildarts scratched his head nervously, "Please don't get mad at Papa."

"How dare you drink my beer! Get back here!" she yelled and chased after the man who ran away. In the chase, she accidentally tripped Gray, who thought it was Natsu.

"You wanna fight, Flame Brain?" Gray yelled at Natsu.

"You want to fight me, Ice Freak? You ain't ready for this! You're going down." Natsu launched himself at Gray, who launched himself towards Natsu. Natsu accidentally swung the tray that Mirajane was holding down. On the tray was Erza's cake, which was smashed against the floor.

"My cake…." Erza looked at the floor in horror, "My lovely, delicious slice of strawberry cake…. Get ready to die, you two!"

"My tray…." Mirajane groaned, looking at her cracked tray, "My favorite tray…. Get ready to die, the two of you!"

Both S-Class mages joined in the new brawl starting up.

"My booze," Cana wailed, "Spit it out you old man. Gimme back my booze. My booze."

"Stop fighting, children," Master Makarov seemed to really want to cry, "I don't have enough money to pay for damages every single time."

"Well what difference does it make? You already created a hole in the wall," Cana snickered, taking a break from chasing the old, but active man.

* * *

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

* * *

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Perhaps it's a good time to take on a job…" Cana mused. She looked over the job flyers scattered on the job board. _Let's see… I can defeat this monster for 15,000 jewels… nah that's lame. I can get rid of this evil magic school… sound's kinda boring and the pay's too low. I can… ooh la la what do we have here. I can capture this evil dude for… a hundred barrels of Fiore's finest beer! That's my job._ Cana plucked the job flyer off the wall and handed it to Mira.

"I'll take this job, Mira," Cana said.

"I knew you would take this one," Mira giggled, "You're definitely only doing this for the reward."

"Hm… how did you know?" Cana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Anyone can tell, really. I bet even Natsu can. Have fun at your job!"

Cana walked out of the guild hall, reading the job description more closely.

 **Wanted: Samael Gration. Samael Gration is wanted for the theft of a ninety carat diamond that belongs to Mr. Haruto Adachi, owner of the largest winery in Fiore. To any mage who can bring the diamond back to Mr. Adachi and arrest Samael Gration shall receive a payment of 10,000 jewels and 100 barrels of Fiore's finest beer.**

 **Samael Gration has dark hair and green eyes. He was last seen wearing a red peacoat and a red top hat. Witnesses say that he is a holder-type mage, using a black cane that acts like a smoke gun. He was also last seen at Ruby City.**

"Sounds easy enough," Cana muttered to herself, "Guess I'll take the next train to Ruby City." She shifted her heavy bag onto her other shoulder. She left Magnolia and her shoulders were already sore. _I should've brought less beer with me._

* * *

"Next train to Ruby City arrives in five minutes. I repeat: Next train to Ruby City arrives in five minutes," the overheard blared out loudly.

"I have five minutes to spare. I'll just drink some beer. Maybe lighten up my load a bit," Cana sighed, but immediately brightened up at the sight of her beer. She got happier when she took a sit. _Good ol' beer._

Cana boarded the train and chose a seat to sit down on. Soon, the train started moving towards Ruby City. _Might as well get some good shut-eye time._ She put her bag down next to her and leaned onto the window. And she fell into deep sleep.

Cana woke up to the sound of slurping. Really loud slurping. Then she turned around to see… some punk-ass man chugging down her beer. No way. Drinking Cana's beer is not okay. She ripped her bag out of the hands of the fucker and looked inside. He drank every last bottle of beer she had taken with her. Drinking all of Cana's beer isn't just not okay. It's a whole different hell to pay.

"My… my… beer…" Cana could almost feel the steam coming out of her ears. Fuck… not just her ears… steam was pouring out of her nostrils as well.

"My beer," Cana screeched punching the man hard. Unfortunately, he dodged the punch and Cana had to try again and again, in hopes of avenging her beer.

"Calm down," the man chuckled, "All I did was drink a little. No harm."

"No harm? You drank all my booze. What do you mean 'no harm'?" Steam is about to leak out of Cana's eye sockets now. The man laughed and walked off with a wave of his hand.

"Wait," Cana glared at him, "What's your name? I've never seen you in Magnolia before. Where do you live? I'll get retribution when I finish my mission."

"Sweetheart," the man turned around for a second, "Retribution is only for criminal acts. Revenge is a better word for your situation." He laughed again and disappeared into the crowd of people getting off the train.

"That was a criminal act," Cana muttered, "You stole my beer." _At least I'll have a hundred more barrels later when I finish my mission._

For the rest of the day, Cana was in a bad mood. She has yet to find Mr. What's-His-Name and she had no booze. She grumbled and walked around the city, looking for a place to stay for the night and keeping a close eye out for anyone suspicious. Cana only brought enough jewels for a place to stay, not enough to find a place to stay and buying new booze. She had been sober for longer than she had ever been sober since she started drinking and this was killing her. How was she supposed to catch some shitty thief without alcohol in her system?

She settled down at a cheap motel and looked at the amount of money she had left. 200 jewels. Not enough for beer, but enough for some bread for breakfast. Tomorrow, she decided, she will find the wanted guy, get her beer, and quell her grumpiness. Then she'll go home and hunt down that douchebag that drank all of her beer.

Cana left her things inside the motel and decided to go to a local bar. Maybe some drunk guy would buy her, a pretty girl, a drink. She arrived at the bar and took in the wonderful smell of beer. She wore her usual outfit: a bra and some sweatpants, hoping that someone would treat her to a cup, maybe more. She sat down at a table and pretended to look lonely.

Someone sat down next to her. _Yes! You can do this, Cana._

"Hey," she said, not looking up from the table, "I'm kinda thirsty. Wanna buy this pretty girl a dr- holy shit! It's you."

The man from the train grinned. "Waddya mean 'pretty girl'? All I see is an alcoholic."

"You drank all of my beer. You're an alcoholic, too," Cana retorted.

"Fair enough," the man looked at her, "Why do you look so sad? Is it because you don't have a drink?" he asked mockingly.

"You would know. Now, fuck off. No one would buy me a drink if you keep sitting with me."

"Aww… maybe I'll buy you a drink." the man said.

"Well," Cana thought out loud, "You should buy me more than a cup. After all, you drank like 10,000 jewels worth of my beer."

"Fine, then," the man stood up and began walking away.

"Wait. Hold on. I thought you're buying me a drink," Cana called. The man didn't answer. _Geez. He's all talk, isn't he? Keep up the pretty, lonely girl act, Cana. Someone's bound to buy you a drink._ A cup appeared in her vision.

"Told you I'd buy you a drink," the man from the train said and sat down again.

Cana looked at him and studied him closely. _He's kinda cute_. "Thanks, I guess," she muttered. The man took a gulp out of his beer. _Fascinating._

"Like what you see?" the man smirked.

"Not really," Cana fired back, "Wondering how someone could look as ugly as you." _Actually, he's the opposite of ugly._

"I'm hurt," the man hasn't stopped smirking. Cana downed the rest of her beer.

"What are you doing at a bar anyway? Hoping someone as nice as me would get you a drink, huh?" the man asked.

"I'm here to lose control," Cana answered, "That's what booze like this is supposed to help you do anyways."

"I don't really give a shit about losing control right now," the man told her, "All I want now is to know your name."

Cana was quiet for a moment. Then she got up, "Thanks for the drink, but I kinda need to go now. Maybe I'll see you around." And left before the hot man could say anything. _I'm so dumb. I should've gave him my number or something. He's hot._

* * *

All I wanna do is lose control

But you really don't give a shit

You go with it, go with it, go with it

'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

* * *

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
